I'm Lost Without You
by ILikeToRhymeHerNameWithThings
Summary: Hermione, I'm so sorry." He choked out. That was all he managed to say. He stopped speaking for a moment, urging the tears to go away. When he looked up at Hermione again, her chocolate eyes were sparkling with tears, the pain was unbearable.
1. The Nightmare

Blaise was trying his best not to cry; it'd give away the news. He had to be strong for Hermione. He couldn't let her see his tears. Not until she knew, that is. His dead body was laying there, covered in blood.  
His last words:

"_Tell Hermione I love her, more than words can ever say, and I'm so, so, unbelievably sorry."_

And Blaise watched the life leave Draco's silver eyes. He pulled the knife from his stomach and set it aflame with his wand. He watched it burn and stared at Draco longer.  
His last word:

_Sorry._

Sorry. What was that supposed to mean? Suddenly, white hot anger replaced his unbearable pain. Why was he sorry? It's not his fault an evil Muggle had decided to kill him. It's not Draco's fault that the Muggle threw the knife at his heart. It's not Draco's fault that his wand was not easily assessable. It was not Draco's fault that he had never seen it coming. Draco never deserved this. He was only 21.

The tears were running freely now and he tried his best to stop them. He wiped his eyes and thought of Hermione. He needed to be strong. He needed to be like Draco was while they were at school… Not show any emotion. What so ever. And, as Blaise attempted to forget what just happened, as he tried to erase all emotion, he felt a tinge of regret. Shouldn't he let Hermione see what he was feeling?

He answered himself:

No. Not yet. He didn't want to scare her. Act as you normally would, Blaise.

As he prepared to Apperate to her house, the house that she shared with Draco; the house that Blaise sometimes slept at when he was lonely at his own flat. He knew that when he appeared in the living room, that Hermione would be singing in the kitchen, making dinner and drinking a glass of red wine. He knew that the house would smell of cookies and pasta. And, if he wandered off to the hallway, he'd smell Hermione's fruity perfume and Draco's musky aftershave. He thought about Draco's scent… It would kill him. He decided not to venture further into the house. He looked at his clothes; there was blood covering them.

It'd be best to clean his clothes before returning to see Hermione. The blood would only scare her more. He whispered a simple incantation as he pointed at his clothes.

He snapped his fingers and landed in the warmth of the Malfoy home.

"_I swear that I can go on forever again, please let me know that my one bad day will end. I will go down as your lover; your friend. Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin. Are you afraid of being alone? 'Cause I am; I'm lost without you. Are you afraid of leaving tonight? 'Cause I am; I'm lost without you."_

Hermione's voice was heard from the kitchen. She was singing _I'm Lost Without You,_ from Blink-182, her favorite Muggle band. He walked to the kitchen to see her stirring a pot of pasta on the stove, a glass of wine in her hand.

She took a sip of the wine and placed it on the granite counter. She pulled a spoon out of the drawer next to the stove and took a bite of the pasta in the pot. She smiled and continued to stir. Hermione pulled her hair back in a messy bun and danced along with the music.

Blaise could tell she was thinking about Draco. It pained him to see Hermione so happy, so carefree, so… whole… He hated that he'd be the one to break her. To shatter her. To break her beyond repair. He let her be happy for a few minutes more. He didn't even know how to say it.

"_I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you. I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you. Where are you now? I can hear footsteps I'm dreaming…And if you will keep me from waking to believe this. Are you afraid of being alone? 'Cause I am; I'm lost without you. Are you afraid of leaving tonight? 'Cause I am; I'm lost without you."_

Blaise stood at the doorway, silently watching her. "Good evening, Blaise." She said softly with a kind and gentle smile. It lit up her pretty face, and her eyes were shining. "Where's Draco?" She asked, turning around. The way that Hermione said Draco's name… There was so much love and tenderness in it. He cringed.. Blaise forced a smile for her. He didn't say anything; he just walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her.

"Blaise, where's Draco?" She asked again. He heard the note of fear and panic in her soft voice, but the strong and passionate love in his name was still there, stronger than ever. He hugged her tighter. Hermione stepped out of his embrace and looked at him, fear in her eyes. Blaise held the tears back and looked at his shoes. There was a speck of Draco's blood on them. He cringed, his heart stopped beating. What would he do without his best mate?

"Hermione, I'm so sorry." He choked out. That was all he managed to say. He stopped speaking for a moment, urging the tears to go away. When he looked up at Hermione again, her chocolate eyes were sparkling with tears, the pain was unbearable. He cringed again.

"Blaise… What happened?" She asked. Her hands were shaking and her voice was weak. Blaise didn't say anything for a while.

"Hermione… He was…" The words were caught in his throat. If he said it out loud, it'd make it real. He couldn't stand to break her…"He was… He was…" No, not killed. "He was stabbed." He whispered. Hermione collapsed in his arms, sobbing. Blaise let the tears fall now, falling into her long hair.

Hermione screamed. Blaise cringed; not because of how loud it was, but because of the amount of pain in it. Who knew someone could feel so much pain? As he asked himself that question, he thought about how much she loved Draco; how _in love _she was with him. Every time they looked at each other, it was like they were falling in love all over again. Her eyes would light up just hearing his voice. His mere presence made her happy; he saw it in her face. Her eyes were always sparkling, her smile was always bright, her voice always soft and happy. He said his name with more love and tenderness and affection than he thought one person could feel. Well, Draco did the same.

Love like that was impossible to find.

When Draco saw Hermione smile, it was like she was the only thing in the world. She _was _his world. Hermione was _everything _and _more _to Draco. He always told Blaise that she was the most beautiful and breathtaking girl on the planet, and he'd do _anything _for her. He was so in love with her, it was more love than he ever thought possible. Draco had never been happier, and he had never been kinder.  
Blaise knew that Draco couldn't survive without Hermione.  
He knew Hermione couldn't survive without Draco.  
It was impossible for her. Draco was her lifeline, and with him gone… She wouldn't know how to cope. She wouldn't be able to cope.  
Even with Harry, Ginny, and Ron. Even with Blaise.  
Hermione Malfoy was broken. No, not broken. Shattered.  
There's nothing that any of them could do to make this better.  
She was broken beyond repair… It killed him.  
The amount of pain in her eyes, the amount of pain in her desperate screams… It was more pain than he thought that anyone could feel. It broke his heart.

Blaise thought about the wedding. He was Draco's best man. Harry and Ron were his groomsmen. Hermione's maid of honor was Ginny, (of course). Her bridesmaids were Emma and Lauren.

_Hermione was walking down the aisle. But Blaise wasn't looking at Hermione; he'd seen her already; he had been back with the girls, helping Hermione put the dress on. It was hard to get into. She was a beautiful bride.  
No, he was watching Draco.  
This was his favorite thing to do at weddings; look at the groom's face when his beautiful bride was walking down the aisle. The look on Draco's face; the look in his eyes.. Blaise couldn't even begin to describe it. He was the happiest man in the world… in the universe. The amount of love that was so evident in his eyes… It was beautiful. Two people to be so much in love with each other; it was the most beautiful thing that Blaise had ever seen. Blaise could almost hear Draco's heart beating as he took Hermione's hand and pulled her close to him. He knew that Draco was doing everything in his power NOT to kiss her. He had to wait. Then Blaise focused his attention on Hermione. Words couldn't describe her. She was stunning in a white gown (there was a 2 foot train) and there was black flowers on the bodice. Blaise knew that under the gown, she was barefoot. The love in her eyes was unbearable. Blaise couldn't help but smiling along with her; her happy mood was infectious. Her eyes were shining, and her smile kept getting bigger and bigger. She was the happiest he'd ever seen her, and he'd seen her extremely happy before. Like, when Draco asked her to marry him a year(to the day) before. She was beautiful; he couldn't stress that enough. He glanced over at Ginny, Emma, and Lauren. He'd have the pleasure of walking the great Ginny Weasley (soon to be Ginny Potter) down the aisle after the magical kiss that would bond Draco and Hermione "'till death do us part". Hermione had them in semi-short black and white dresses. They were simple, and the girls were barefoot. They all had long, waist length hair, and all of them wore it up. But, it was a very simple up-do, something Ginny had probably done this morning. Then, Blaise heard applause. Draco had Hermione in a passionate kiss; the first kiss that they shared as 'Man and Wife'. Blaise saw the amount of love that was in that kiss. He was so happy for them. His two best friends.. They were now one. And…It made him quite possibly as happy as Draco. Then he scoffed as he offered the beautiful Ginny Weasley his arm. That wasn't possible. He smiled at Ginny and they slowly walked down the aisle, following the newlyweds. _

He held her as she sobbed and screamed. He had tried to be strong for her, but with the pain of losing his best mate, and the pain of watching Hermione slowly break was killing him. He let the tears flow and he didn't speak. Not a word. Because he knew that nothing he could say would take Hermione's pain away.

_No, _Blaise thought, _It was worse than pain, what Hermione was feeling. There's no words to describe it. How can I calm her.. If even for a minute? _

The answer would never come to Blaise, though. He too, was focused on his own pain.

There was a knock on the door, and Hermione jumped immediately to answer it. He saw that she wished more than anything it would be Draco at the door, smiling and welcoming her into his arms with a loving kiss. He knew that she was praying that this was all a nightmare and that Draco would be there, smiling at her.

Harry Potter walked into the house, his wife at his side. He looked at Hermione, she was still sobbing. As she threw her arms around Harry, she screamed again. He held her tight and looked at Blaise, questions in his eyes.

"Oh, Harry! I can't believe… he's gone!" She sobbed. Harry's eyes widened, and filled with pain. His arms around Hermione constricted and he said nothing. Ginny came and wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and she cried silently into her back. Hermione screamed again. The pain was unbearable. "Harry, please… please tell me this is all a nightmare… Please tell me Draco's gonna be home any minute. Please make him come back." She whispered. Harry said nothing; he just kissed her forehead. Ginny cried harder. As Hermione fell to the floor, Blaise saw something in her eyes…

He saw the pain, but he saw an idea form in her eyes. A solution. Harry whispered something in her ear.

"Oh, Harry, I love you, too.. Bring him back!" She suddenly screamed, staring at the sky. Ginny cringed behind her. Suddenly, Ginny pushed Harry out of the way and wiped her tears. She looked at Hermione softly.

"Honey, it's going to be alright." She softly tucked Hermione's hair behind her ear, and stared deep into her eyes. Ginny cringed again. Hermione shook her head.

"Ginny, it's _not_ gonna be okay. It's _never_ going to be okay." She whispered. Ginny cupped Hermione's face in her hands and kissed her forehead.

"Sweetie, listen to me," Ginny took a deep breath. She was shaking slightly. "You're hurting now; I see the pain in your eyes, I hear the pain in your screams, I see the helplessness and desperation in your eyes. But, honey, nothing's gonna bring him back. Nothing. We have to keep his memory preserved," She touched Hermione's heart. "he will always live on here, Hermione. He'll always be alive in your heart; he'll always be alive by your love for him; he'll always be alive in your memory." Ginny finished by kissing Hermione's forehead again and cradling her head against her chest, combing her fingers through Hermione's hair, whispering prayers.

Harry walked slowly to Blaise.

"What happened?" He asked softly, his eyes not leaving Hermione and Ginny.

"I was with him when it happened, Harry. I did nothing to stop it." Blaise wiped his tears. "I could have saved him. But, there was just so much blood…" He trailed off. At last, Harry looked at Blaise.

"Blaise, it's not your fault. May I ask what happened, exactly?" He asked softly. Blaise took a deep breath.

"He… We were walking out of the bar, talking… We both had had a couple beers a piece, and we were laughing. Drake was telling me 'bout his present for Hermione's birthday." He stopped speaking, trying to calm his voice. "He was so happy, his idea was flawless, and he _knew _Hermione would love it… Drake's wand was tucked away safely in his jacket, and it was so random. So unexpected. There was no warning, and we were facing the other way… There was a shadow… And a knife was flying at Drake's chest… He had reached for his wand, but it was too late." He pulled Draco's wand out of his jacket and stared at it. Tears filled his eyes. "I could have saved him, Harry… But I was so scared, and there was so much blood. I was in shock. D'you wanna know what his last words were?" he paused, but before Harry could speak, he continued. _"Tell Hermione I love her__, more than words can ever say, and I'm so, so, unbelievably sorry." _His voice was still ringing in his ears. "Then… the life… the happiness… the love… It left his eyes, Harry." Blaise took a deep breath and continued talking. Once he'd started, it was like he was a leaky faucet… It just came coming out, little by little. "He… He was so happy." He looked over at Hermione. She was still crying in Ginny's arms. "She was so _in love_ with him. She _is_ so in love with him. I'd never seen so much love before, what they had between them…it's impossible to find. I mean… I can't even begin to describe it." He glanced over at Harry again. He looked so heartbroken. Draco had been one of his best friends, too. "Harry, you've seen them together…. You know how much they loved each other." Blaise looked down. "I don't think Hermione can survive this one." He sighed. "She's strong… But not strong enough for this one. Drake was her lifeline. Look at her, Harry. She's… broken. Shattered. We can't fix her this time. I know her; she can't live without him. Literally. She's lost without him… I'm not saying she some spineless little girl; I mean, she can take care of herself… But…" Blaise finally stopped talking. He couldn't go on.

Harry hugged Blaise.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. "It wasn't your fault." Blaise started crying again. He was embarrassed, but as Harry hugged him and cried with him, he wasn't so scared. Maybe he could get through this.

Blaise wasn't worried about himself, though. He was more worried about Hermione than anything.

When he glanced over at her again, he was pleased to see that she wasn't screaming anymore, though she was still sobbing uncontrollably, she wasn't screaming. And that was something.

"Ginny, bring him back… Bring him back… Please… I'll do anything."

Her voice was hoarse and filled with helplessness and despair. Her eyes filled with unbearable pain.

"Honey, I'd do anything to bring him back. Anything at all." Ginny sighed and wiped Hermione's tears. "But, sweetie… He's not coming back. We can't bring him back." She whispered.

Suddenly, Hermione was filled with white hot anger. She was seeing red. Blaise could have stopped this. Her husband could still be with her, right now. He could be holding her and kissing her and singing her to sleep. She could be waking up to his smiling face in the morning. He could be smiling his pretty smile that was brighter than the sun. Blaise could have fixed him. But he didn't. It was his fault that Draco was dead; it was his fault Hermione was not likely to see the morning sun. It was all his fault. Every bit of it. And she had trusted him… She stood up.

"BLAISE! YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED THIS! YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HIM, HE COULD STILL BE HERE! YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HIM! YOU COULD HAVE BROUGHT HIM HOME!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs. Blaise shrunk back. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HIM!" She was now hitting his chest, breathing deeply. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM? WHY DID YOU LET HIM DIE? WHY DID YOU LET DRACO DIE?" She screamed, tears falling. Blaise cringed. The anger and pain in her voice killed him.

"Hermione, calm down." He said, holding her hands. "You don't think I tried to save him? You don't think I tried to bring him home?" He asked, "I did _everything_ I could to save him, Hermione. I did everything. You don't think I don't miss him? You don't think I'm in pain? You don't think I loved him? He was my _brother_." He kept his voice even. "You don't think that I want him back?" He laughed bitterly. "I was there. I watched him die. I watched the life leave his eyes. I heard his last words. I heard the pain in his voice. I saw the blood. Oh, I saw the blood… There was so much of it…"

Hermione screamed.

"I heard him say that he loved you more than words can say, that he was sorry." He whispered. "He was my best friend, Hermione. He was my brother."

"Why are you doing this to me? Why are you telling me this? What the hell is wrong with you, Blaise?" She whispered. Blaise was scared. He had heard her use this voice only once before: when she got in a fight with the youngest Weasel boy; Ginny's brother. They didn't speak to him anymore.

"Hermione, you're not the only one that misses him." He said quietly. "He was my best friend. He was my brother." He repeated.

Harry looked like he was going to say something: That Draco was his brother, too. He'd married his sister; he was his best friend. And as he opened his mouth to say this, he saw the look on Hermione's face. It wasn't worth it.

"Blaise. _You just don't get it!_" She hissed. "You don't get it! You're not the one that's so desperately in love with him; you're not the one who so helplessly needs him; you're not the one that lost _everything_. Blaise, he was _everything _to me. _He was my world. _You don't get it." She said again. Her hands were beginning to bleed; her long nails were digging into the soft flesh in the palm of her hand. Blood was falling to the hardwood floors. She either didn't notice or didn't care. She was in too much pain to notice it anymore.

"You're not the one who can't survive without him 'cause he's your everything; you're not the one that's in so much pain, you can't bear it, that you can't describe it, that it's crushing you, that it's so horrible; so unbearable; so strong that you _can't breathe, _it takes a _tremendous _amount of effort to breathe. _I don't even want to be breathing if he's not with me. _You're not the one that lost her heart. It feels like my heart has stopped beating. No, worse. It feels like I don't even have a heart anymore; he took it with him. You're not the one that has to live without your other half. You're not the one that can't live, that can't see, that can't function, that can't stop crying 'cause he's not here to hold you and kiss you and talk to you and comfort you. You're not the one that's dying inside; you're not the one that's broken beyond repair. _You're not me. _" She was yelling now.

"You will _never_ understand the pain that I'm feeling. You will _never _feel the love that I held for him… The love that I _still_ hold for him. You will _never_ understand the _true _meaning of what it's like to be _broken._ You will _never_ understand what it's like to _die_ when you're still _struggling to live. _You will _never_ know what it's like when you lack the willpower it takes to _breathe._ You will _never_ understand _anything_!" She screamed. Blaise cringed.

"You're not the one who had to see him die."

He regretted the words as soon as they left his lips. She picked up her glass of wine and threw it at him. It shattered against his chest and he staggered back, but remained standing.

"You're not the one that saw the life leave his eyes."

He wished the words would stop flowing. She threw a vase at him. He felt blood underneath the red wine, but he did not back down. He stood his ground and looked at her directly in the eye.

"His last words were about you."

Hermione stopped in her tracks.

"What did you say?" She whispered.

"His last words; they were about you. They were for you."

She said nothing, but she looked at him with confusion etched on her face. The glass she was holding in her hand that she was planning to throw, shattered. Hermione was holding broken glass in her fist. She didn't feel the pain, though.

"He said that he loved you more than words can say… And that he was sorry." He whispered. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, but her heart was racing like crazy. Was he lying? Wait… Was he lying about Draco being…. ?

"How do I know you're not lying?" She asked. She wasn't referring to the 'last words' comment. What if Blaise really _was _lying about Draco being... ?

"Hermione, would I really lie about something like that?" Blaise said softly. He knew she wasn't asking about his last words. Hermione wiped her tears and shrugged.

"How would I know that, Blaise?" Her voice was rising. Her anger was coming back. "_I _wasn't there. _I _wasn't the one that watched him die. _I _wasn't the one that _let_ him die. _I _wasn't the one to watch the life leave his eyes. _I_ _wasn't there._" She screamed at him. Hermione looked like she wanted to strangle Blaise.

Rain was falling in the house.

Hermione was making it rain.

She dropped the broken glass in her fist and stared at Blaise. Her hands were sticky and hot. She wiped her eyes again. Blood was now smeared across her face.

It mixed with her tears and black streaks were running down her cheeks. Her pretty chocolate eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Her nose was red and her throat was hurting from all the screaming and crying. Her hands hurt because she'd dug her long nails in her palms all night. Her hair was wet and fell before her eyes. It was making it hard for her to see.

She stared down the hall that led to her bedroom that she shared with Draco. Hermione cringed as she slowly walked forward. She'd sleep with one of his robes tonight; she'd sleep decently and maybe forget this ever happened.

Until she'd awake.

Well, maybe… Maybe she'd wake up in her husband's warm embrace and realize it was all a horrible nightmare.

She made a mental note to tell Blaise that she's really sorry.

But.. If she woke up… And Draco wasn't there…

Then it'd all be too real, too powerful, too painful. She wouldn't be able to move tomorrow. Or speak.

Hermione placed her shaking hand on the doorknob and turned the handle, her eyes closed. His scent overpowered her.

She could never describe the exact way he smelled, 'cause it was natural to only him. It was intoxicating, and she was swimming happily in it now.

Hermione was dreaming.

_Draco was in their closet; getting dressed and ready for a party. As soon as she could really open her eyes(they had taken quite a long nap), Hermione walked to the closet and joined her husband. It was Friday; so, she chose a green and silver dress with her heels. Three inches tall, and she still had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss Draco. She threw off the three inches and slipped on her one inch heels. Like it made a difference. She'd have to stand on her toes anyway. She pulled him in for another kiss and Draco picked her up and spun her around in the sunlight that was reaching their room. Hermione pretended to be angry, when really, she was having the best time of her life. He requested a kiss in order for him to let her down, and she put up a fight, before finally giving up and granting him his wish. _

_"Thank you," He whispered as he followed her into the bathroom to watch her do her makeup. _

_"I dunno why you bother with that," He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist while she tried to put her eyeliner on, "you're beautiful enough." He laughed. "Are you trying to kill us all?" He said with a grin. Hermione laughed and denied his words. _

_"I'm not beautiful," She argued as she put her lipstick on. Draco smiled and shook his head._

_"You're right, I'm sorry. You're not beautiful," He whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver. "You're more than beautiful." He kissed her neck. "In fact, there aren't any words to describe you." She giggled and he smiled. _

_"Oh, Mrs. Malfoy," He said playfully, "You're going to be the death of me someday." Then she took her wedding ring out of her jewelry box and attempt to put it on before Draco snatched it from her. _

_"Ah, ah, ah," He said, taking her left hand and softly kissing it, "I believe I'm supposed to put that on you… I mean, I am your husband." He smirked and got down on one knee and slid the ring on to her narrow finger. He looked up and playfully asked,_

_"Hermione Granger, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" _

_She laughed and said, "Well, Mr. Malfoy, I do believe you're a bit too late for that." She giggled. "You see, I'm already married, to a man by the name of Draco." She said. He pulled her down to his height and kissed her. _

_"How's that, Miss Granger?" He smirked _

_"That," She said, completely breathless, "was quite possibly the best kiss I've ever experienced." She smiled. _

_"Well, what do you think? Could you ever leave this man… Draco, was it?" He looked at her, smirking. Hermione nodded her head. "Well, yes, do you think you'd could ever possibly leave this man for me?" He asked jokingly. Hermione pretended to ponder his question for a moment._

_"I suppose I could." She smiled against his lips. And he kissed her. _

_"Oh, Hermione, I do believe I'm helplessly in love with you." Draco kissed her neck. "I do believe I desperately need you, more than anything in the world." He kissed her cheek. "I do believe I could never live without you." He kissed her full on the lips. She giggled. _

_"I love you, too, Draco. I dunno what I'd ever do without you." She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head right above his heart; she was listening to the strong beat, it was racing like crazy. "I'd be lost without you." _

Hermione opened her eyes, looking around the room. Draco wasn't next to her; but his place in their king sized bed was warm. She jumped up and ran to the closet. He wasn't there, either, but a set of his robes were missing from the closet, and so were a pair of his shoes. She ran to the bathroom. He wasn't there, either. But, his toothbrush was laying on his sink. And, it smelled like his cologne. She smiled at herself in the mirror before turning out of the bathroom. She dashed downstairs, praying he'd be in the kitchen. He wasn't there, but there was a single green apple sitting in the middle of the table, a glass of iced tea next to it. She scurried to the living room. He wasn't there, either, but there was a single red rose laying on the coffee table. She ran to the patio.

She saw platinum blonde hair peeking out from a chair. She squealed in excitement and ran to him.

"Good morning, Hermione," He murmured, taking her hand and pulling her to his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Oh, Draco, I had the _worst _nightmare!" She cried. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Tell me about it, love." He whispered.

"It was horrible!" She choked out, "Blaise came home and told me that you had…" Tears were falling now. Draco pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"That I had, what?" He asked softly.

"That you had… _died!_" She whispered. Draco ran his fingers through her hair.

"Don't ever worry about that, Hermione, I'll never leave. Unless you're there with me." He smiled. "I love you." He whispered softly.

"I love you, too, Draco." She smiled.

He leaned in closer to her.

"More than you know," His voice was husky and it sent shivers down her spine. She bit her lip. "More than words can ever say." He kissed the skin under her ear. "I will never leave you, Mrs. Malfoy. Never." He held her hand. "Not unless you're there, right beside me." And he turned her around to kiss her passionately.


	2. Author's Note:

Hi!

Thanks for the reviews;; it means a lot to me(:

If you'd like me to continue, I totally can. Just pm me with ideas!(: Or, I can just keep it as a one shot. Whatever, anything's fine with mee(:

Anyway, thanks again! Hope to hear from you guys soon!

Much love,

Dana 3


	3. It's Too Late

Harry was holding Ginny as she was sobbing helplessly on his lap. He was crying along with her. Their best friend; their sister… Had…_died_, Harry hated to say the word; it made it more real than the pain they were already feeling. Blaise was sitting in front of the fire, staring at the flames, tears falling silently from his eyes. Harry knew they were all thinking the same thing: They were reliving it all. The Burrow had been quiet and filled with silent pain. Molly wouldn't stop crying; Arthur hadn't been able to say anything and he walked around like a zombie. Ginny was always crying; there was never a moment when her eyes were dry. Blaise simply stopped speaking. Harry cried constantly, but was trying to make everyone better. He'd make dinner and do laundry and dishes and clean the house for Molly. It kept his mind off of Hermione and Draco, and it let Molly have a break. He was always there, though. When Molly or Ginny needed him, he was there. But, tonight, as he sat there, holding Ginny, he relived it all in his mind.

_

* * *

She stood in front of the river, staring at Ginny, Harry, and Blaise. She smiled slightly, and spoke to them. It was the voice of an angel, velvet in the pouring rain."I'll see him soon," Her smile grew bigger. "And Sirius, and Remus, and Fred." And she stared at Harry, so much love in her eyes. "I'll meet your parents, Harry." She smiled around at them. "I love you all, more than words can say." And with a final smile, Hermione fell back into the river, hitting her head on a large rock. Her red blood tainted the pure water. Ginny's screams penetrated the quiet night. Harry stared in shock, unable to move. Blaise fainted. The next day, they had to make the trip back to the Burrow. The bloodshot eyes and the tears that were still falling from Ginny's eyes alarmed Molly, who was the only one home at the time. Immediately, she ran to Ginny and enveloped her in her arms. _

_"What happened, honey?" She asked softly, stroking her hair. None of them could bring themselves to say it. Two deaths. Two very important people… Both dead. In the same day. All within hours of each other. Molly's other children. They couldn't bring themselves to speak of it. Finally, after 15 long minutes filled with only the sounds of Ginny's desperate sobs, Harry spoke. _

_"Mum," He muttered. He couldn't bring himself to say anything else. He looked to Blaise for support; Ginny was out of the question. "Hermione and Draco…They…"The first tears fell out of Harry's emerald eyes. Saying their names even hurt. Blaise stepped in, tears in his eyes. _

_"Died." He whispered the word so softly, Molly had to ask him to repeat himself. Or, maybe it was just that she was hoping, like all of them, that it wasn't real. But it was real. It was. They had to find a way to live without them. Draco and Hermione were like Molly's children. And losing your children is unbearable. With what Harry was feeling, he couldn't imagine what Molly would be feeling._

_"I'm sorry, dear, what did you say?" Molly asked. Her voice was shaking and filled with fear. _

_"Molly," Blaise said, stepping closer to her and touching Ginny's shoulder. Ginny moved to Harry's arms. "They…" He took a deep breath and hugged Molly. "They… they died, Mum." He whispered. Molly fell in Blaise's arms. She fell to the floor and Ginny and Harry ran to her. _

_"Mamma!" Ginny was yelling; wiping her mother's tears."Mamma! Wake up!" Ginny was yelling, trying with all her might to wake Molly. _

_Arthur came home smiling and happily chattering about his successful day at work, and ranting about his plug collection; he had found a new peculiar one. When he walked into the living room, though, he automatically went over to Molly. When he looked at his children, asking for an answer as to why his wife had fainted. _

_"What happened, Harry?" He asked. Harry shook his head. He couldn't speak. The events of the last today had left him…empty. He was drained of all emotion. Harry couldn't tell Arthur what happened. Neither could Blaise. They only hoped that the absence of Hermione and Draco and Ginny's desperate sobs would clue him in. _

_"Where is Hermione?" He asked. "She could make Molly better." At the mention of Hermione's name, Ginny let out a terrible scream and Harry dropped to his knees to catch her when she fell. Arthur's eyes widened. _

_"Where's Draco?" He asked again, his voice shaking this time. Blaise shook his head. The look of pain on all of their faces made Arthur realize what had happened. _

_"You mean.. Hermione and Drake… They're… _Dead_?" He whispered. Ginny looked up at her father, with her pain filled eyes and the black streaks funning down her cheeks. At the word, 'dead', Ginny screamed again. The pain of losing her sister _and _her brother in one day had damn near killed her. Arthur sunk to his knees. "No," he kept whispering over and over again. They all held each other, crying together, their hearts all shattered and had no hope of ever fully healing again.

* * *

_

The funeral was today.

Hermione and Draco would be buried next to each other, just as they wished for it to be. Ginny didn't want to go; it'd make it _way too_ real. Hell, none of them did. Harry and Ginny had watched Hermione take her own life; they'd hear her words and felt the raw pain of it all. Blaise had watched Draco get murdered, and Hermione take her own life. He was empty. They had no energy to leave the house; hell, half the time, Ginny didn't have the energy to even get out of the bed in the morning. The Burrow was always quiet now. No one rarely spoke a single word. At night, Harry held Ginny has she screamed and thrashed around in their bed, having horrible nightmares.

But, at two o'clock, on the dot, Ginny slipped on her black dress with her heels. She brushed her hair back into a long braid and struggled to stop crying so she could put her make up on. She tied a black ribbon at the end of the braid and slid on black gloves. When she walked into the room her and Harry shared, she tied his tie slowly and put his collar down. She did the same for Blaise. Harry stood in front of the mirror for an hour, trying to make his hair neater. Ginny had walked in to fetch him at three o'clock, on the dot, to take him to the funeral.

"It's not going to work, baby." She said, slipping her hand into his. "It's time to go." She whispered. Together, they descended the staircase slowly. Ginny was trying her best to not cry. They met Blaise in the kitchen, who had a cup of water in his hand.

"Where are Molly and Arthur?" Harry asked him. Blaise looked at them sadly.

"They already left." He whispered; his voice was hoarse from lack of use in the past week. Ginny slipped her hand in his as well, and they walked out of the house and into the sunny day. Ginny looked to the sky.

_Isn't this perfect weather for a funeral?_ She thought sarcastically.

They walked to a car that the Ministry had lent them. Harry climbed into the driver's seat and Ginny sat slid into the passenger's seat. Blaise sat quietly in the back seat. It was a long drive to the church, Ginny sat in the heavy silence playing with her hand and biting her lip. She was doing everything she could to not cry.

"Harry, I can't do this." She whispered when he pulled into a parking spot at the old church. "I can't do it. It'll make it official. It'll make it real. Hermione and Draco.. they _can't_ be gone. I can't go in there, Harry. I can't go in there while some priest tells us how they led such wonderful lives when he didn't know them." She looked out of the window. "He can't tell any stories of their lives; their life together. It's not right. He can't even begin to describe their love for each other. He can't say how much they effected everyone's lives. He can't say how much they were loved." She sighed. "I can't do this. I can't go in there. I won't. I refuse."

Harry looked at her with tears in his eyes. She said what everyone in the car was thinking. None of them could go in there. So, Harry nodded at her and caught Blaise's eye in the rearview mirror. He gave a slight nod. Harry started the car again and drove out of the parking lot.

Harry drove for what felt like hours. He finally came to a stop in front of an empty park. Ginny slid her gloves off and opened the door. The tears were flowing now, but she took Harry's hand and let him lead her to wherever he chose to take her. They came to a stop in front of the swing set. Ginny glanced at Harry before she climbed on. Harry pushed her back and forth while Blaise sat down and stared at his feet, swinging slowly back and forth.

"I can't believe they're gone, though." Blaise said softly, breaking the heavy silence. Ginny stifled a sob.

"I know." She murmured. "It's so unreal. Hermione was my sister; Draco was my brother. It's not right.. Draco was… Hermione took…" She trailed off and kicked her heels off and watched as they hit the tall metal slide, leaving a slight dent.

"I dunno what I'm going to do without them." Harry muttered, pushing Ginny higher. She closed her eyes.

"I loved them so much." Ginny said, staring into the sun. "No, scratch that. I _love_ them so much." There was a murmur of agreement from the boys.

* * *

Hermione was glowing in the sun. Draco was watching her with amusement.

"Is this what heaven feels like?" She asked him. Draco stared at her.

"Yes," He said after a moment. "this is what heaven feels like." And he leaned over to kiss her.


	4. Make the Pain go Away, Harry

"Harry, will this pain ever go away?" Ginny asked as she lay in his arms, crying on his chest. He didn't speak for a moment, fearing his voice would be too shaky. He combed his fingers through her hair.

"It will." He whispered. They both knew this was a lie. Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist and cried. They couldn't speak; the only sound in the room was Ginny's muffled sobs.

"Ginny, I promise… it'll go away someday." He whispered. Ginny shook her head.

"No, Harry, it won't." She cried. "It won't go away. Because, if it does, that means that they're really, truly gone, and that'll hurt even more." She muttered. "It'll mean that they're gone and they're never coming back."

Harry didn't know what to say to that. He combed his fingers through her hair and whispered soothing words in her ear.

"Harry, I just miss them so much… I dunno what to do…" She whispered miserably.

"I know, baby." He muttered, hugging her tight. She clutched his shirt and listened to his strongly beating heart.

Harry was the only thing keeping her rooted to this world at the moment.

"I love you." She whispered, crawling up Harry's chest. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him like her life depended on it. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you, too." He murmured. Ginny smiled slightly against his lips and pulled his shirt slightly up higher and higher. Harry shivered and his hands slowly crept up her bare back.

"Make me feel something, Harry. Make this pain go away for a while. Please." Ginny pleaded, her kisses becoming more desperate with every minute that went by. "Make it better." She said, breaking apart only to pull his shirt over his head. Harry couldn't speak as he unbuttoned her shirt slowly, never leaving her lips. "Please, Harry, make me better." She whispered sadly. Harry's heart broke as he stared into her sad eyes. "Please." She said desperately, clawing at his chest. Harry's fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her closer and closer as her fingers scratched his chest and back. "Make the pain go away." Ginny whispered before Harry silenced her frantic pleas with a kiss.

* * *

"I'll make you better, Ginny. I'll make the pain go away." He said softly against her neck. "I promise."

"Draco, something doesn't feel right."

"Why? What's wrong?" Draco asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "What's wrong, Hermione?" He asked again.

"I dunno! Something just doesn't feel right!" She cried. He kissed her forehead.

"Calm down, baby." He said calmly. "Nothing's wrong."

She wasn't ready for the truth yet, Draco told himself, not now.

"Nothing's wrong…" He repeated.

* * *

"Blaise, honey, please eat something." Molly called from the kitchen sadly. She pushed the eggs around in the pan. Blaise didn't make any move to get up from the couch, nor did he speak.

"Blaise, please. You need to eat something." Molly said softly. Blaise turned to her and slowly rose, walking slowly, almost like a zombie. He sat at the table and stared at the flowers in the middle blankly. Molly placed a steaming plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. He picked up his fork and slowly took a bite of the eggs.

"That's a dear," Molly said fondly, sitting down next to him, nibbling on a piece of toast. "Would you like some tea?" She asked, pouring herself a cup.

"Sure." Blaise whispered, his voice cracking and hoarse from lack of use. Molly pushed a cup of tea in his hands. As he tipped the warm liquid down his throat, he thought that this was the best tea he's ever tasted.

"Molly, do you think this will ever go away?" He asked, setting the cup on the table. She didn't speak for a while; she was stunned that Blaise was speaking. These were the first words he's spoken in a week.

"I dunno, dear. It will. Eventually." She whispered, grasping his hand. Blaise let the tears fall at her warm touch.

"No, it won't." He said before pulling away and leaving the house.

* * *

Ginny's long fingernails clawed at Harry's bare back.

"Harry, please."

She grasped handfuls of hair in her fists as he kissed her neck. She was at a loss for words. When she spoke, the words were breathless.

"Cure me."

He pulled her closer. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him with all she had. She gasped, feeling her heat beat strongly for the first time in weeks. She pulled his hand to it.

"Keep it beating."

She whispered painfully. He looked up, staring into her shining eyes.

"Please."

She pleaded. He pulled her closer and closer, feeling her warm heart beat against his bare chest. She kissed every piece of skin she could reach.

"I love you."

He said softly, kissing her.

"I'll make the pain go away,"

For the time being, all the pain they constantly felt, the never ending tears, the shattered hearts… it was all forgotten. It was all gone, pushed aside for later.

Though they knew that when it found its way back to them, it'd be worse than before, they forgot about it. It was gone; they only felt each other.

* * *

He passed the park, staring at the swing, moving slowly in a nonexistent wind. The sight chilled Blaise as he sat on the jungle gym.

"I don't wanna do this anymore." He said to no one. But as he stared at his hands resting in his lap, he thought about what he was saying. He didn't want to do this anymore, but he couldn't even fathom what would happen to his family had he granted his own selfish wish.

Hermione.

He could understand her pain, her wish, why she had to leave. He didn't like it, but he understood it. As much as he missed her lovely presence and her kind smile and loving words, he could never understand what Ginny was feeling.

Draco.

His brother. He had no choice but to leave this world. An evil Muggle had killed him. Taken him from their lives, with no goodbyes. Blaise had the same recurring nightmare every night, reliving the night that he was killed, the night that Hermione had taken her own life and left them on their own.

Ginny.

Her pain was.. unbelievable. She felt so much, so much more than the typical person. It was as though she'd felt the pain that Blaise felt, the pain that Harry felt, the pain that Molly and Arthur felt, and she piled it all on top of the immense pain she was already feeling. The poor girl was bound to break under all this weight soon. Blaise dreaded the day that would come.

Harry.

His best friend; his brother. He was hiding his pain; hiding whatever he was feeling. But, Blaise knew it was all an act. He heard him screaming at night. He saw the hurt in his eyes, the scars on the palms of his hands from hiding his tears. He saw the slight scars on his wrists, playing it off as nothing. He helped around the house, though. He took care of Molly and Arthur. But, he was mainly there for his wife, Ginny.

Everything would blow over soon, Blaise told himself, this pain will all go away.

He lied to himself every day.

* * *

Ginny was crying on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry." She sobbed. Harry combed his fingers through her hair.

"It's okay, Ginny, it's okay." He whispered soothingly. "It's okay." He murmured, focusing on the sad girl on his chest, cringing as her nails penetrated his skin again.

"I didn't mean to…" She whispered, looking up at him. She bit her bottom lip. "I really didn't mean to…"

"I know, baby. It's fine. It's okay." Harry said again.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." She muttered, staring at her hands. Her fingers were tainted with Harry's blood.

"I know, Ginny, it's okay."

She looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry." She said again, lightly cupping his face. "I'm really sorry."

"Ginny, it's fine. Don't stress over it." He said softly, staring into her sad eyes. She didn't say anything, she just kissed him.

"I didn't mean to make you bleed…" She said against his lips. Harry closed his eyes when she pushed him harder on their bed, making the cuts on his back scream for release. Harry didn't do anything. He needed Ginny as close to him as possible to stop his heart from breaking again.

"Ginny, please, it's okay. I promise, baby. It doesn't hurt." He said, kissing her softly.

"You're lying." She said when they broke apart. "I know you are."

"I'm not lying, Ginny. Why would I lie to you?" Harry asked, playing with the hair that reached below her waist.

"I dunno, Harry." She muttered, just laying on his chest, staring at him sadly.

"Just hold me for now. Please." She said, closing her eyes as Harry pulled her closer. He slightly winced at the cuts in his chest.

"I love you." He said quietly.

"I love you, too." She replied. "Thank you so much."

* * *

"Draco?" Hermione called turning into the house.

"Yes?" He asked, walking slowly into the room.

"I love you." She said happily.

"And, I love you, too, baby."

"That's good." Hermione said softly, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Because you're stuck with me."

"And you have no idea how happy that makes me."


End file.
